


Filth

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Intimate relationship, Shower Sex, Title doesn't convey how intimate they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: Nothing like a good bath after a long day's work right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ever tried making love while at the cover of the steam? This short’s setting is just at the dorm’s bathroom, maybe a little bedroom action but it all transitions to the bathroom.

A dangerous mission, lots of explosions and lots of people needing rescue. A typical day for the Overwatch agents, mostly their commander has to attend the UN Debriefing even though he’s battle damaged, or even dirty after a long meeting and dinner they set off to go back to the base for their much deserved rest.

They arrived back at the entrance of the dorms at seven in the evening, lots of recruits and members grew envious of their commander for being close to the doctor. She never thought of herself as a ‘trophy girlfriend’ because of the prying eyes of other men that’s envious of her man, but she shrugged it off when he closed her distance to him when they walked.

They parted ways with a short kiss, and she entered at her room. Jack went back to his dorm room to get fresh clothes and immediately went back in front of her door. Angela was sitting at the sofa when she heard a knock “Angela it’s me” she stood up in delight and opened the door for him, “I thought you went home” she pulled him inside her room, “well I guess I’m afraid of sleeping alone tonight, would you mind if I crash here for tonight?” she nodded and went to her room.

He was panting hard while thinking of naughty thoughts, but he immediately shrugged it off when she went back out with a blanket and a pillow “here” she teased “just sleep here on the floor, and would you kindly take a bath, you stink” a little sniff on him, and he laughed, removing his uniform and boots, she shouted “wait… wait… STOP!” just before he reached the buckle of his suit “what now?” she grabbed him by the hand and pushed him inside the bathroom, “My room is clean, Jack, please let it stay that way” as she sighed and shook her head in disbelief, with an annoyed grunt, he closed the door, and she went to take his long coat.

She felt how heavy the jacket is, and the Commander’s badge that was pinned at it, she caressed the fabric of the coat and took a long sniff at it. Something primal triggered Angela, a primal need that she can’t stop after acquiring the familiar scent of Jack, she needed it and she needed it NOW! She walked at the door of the bathroom and knocked at it, “Coming” and he opened the door, and “Hey!” she forced herself inside the bathroom.

Her nose smelled the familiar scent of Jack’s body, it made her wild and she likes it. Jack was pushed back to the shower, as she turned on the knob. Warm water washed her delicate body; he removed her clothes, while she rubbed her wet body against his.

Short erotic moans filled the bathroom, “I’m a little glad that you joined me here, I would need someone to wash my…..” she bit his lower lip, with a giggle she brushed her hand on his wet hair ruffling it, her wet clothes were at the floor but she kicked it off as Jack marked her neck with his teeth, marking it with a red aching love mark.

He knelt down and kissed and adored her long legs. She had a surprised gasp when he kissed her lips down below, kissing, sucking and nibbling it making her knees weak, she knelt down and kissed him. He assisted her in standing up but he grabbed her voluptuous behind and mauled it with his hand.

Not taking the teasing anymore, she grabbed his erect dick and stroked it. The warm water and the soap made it even more slippery, as he felt weak from the ticklish feeling of her hand, “Oooh, baby slow down, you’ll make me come before we even do it” she laughed when she saw a sour face on her man that she licked and sucked his nipples to make the ticklish feeling more intense.

He pushed her back gently to the wall she shivered when her ass touched the cold wall, “You sure?” while licking her lips, with no reply, he inserted his erection inside her. They were both wet when he started moving, brief thrusts with the rhythm of her moaning, made him drive his head at the wall while Angela rested her head on his shoulders. “Oh, baby, you’re so warm” every thrust made her moan louder, louder that it can be heard outside the bathroom, her nails dug at Jack’s shoulder deeper and deeper that is painfully sweet.

He grabbed her hand and he started on licking and sucking it, he then bit her shoulder that left a mark on it, he whispered “We’ll finish this at bed” as he carried her.

“Oooh Jack” as he laid her down the bed, he laid beside her and she started going on top of him, it slid easily. But midway he thrust hard that made her eye roll back “I told you we’ll finish it here, so prepare” her loud moans made him harder, he changed position and made mad love with her while sitting down, she felt an extreme heat in her core that it went to the point that the heat made even Jack thrust even faster, “Ja….Jack… OOHHH!!! FUCK!” thrusting harder and faster, “Yes…. YES!!!!!!” her hair disheveled and following the bounce of her body, “GOD DAMNIT JACK DO IT INSIDE!!” and with a final thrust, Jack came inside of her and a strong “FUCK!!!” she grabbed his hair while Jack grabbed the pillow beside him, they have synchronized orgasm (that is the first time that they came together) she drooled from pleasure.

Both panting hard, they felt like they fought a long battle together, he then brushed her hair as he saw her face, blushing from their intimate activity; she flashed a smile which made Jack happier.

“god I love how you make me scream” while she laid her head on Jack’s shoulder, he wasn’t replying and she laughed when she saw him asleep “ahhh… I love you, and good night” she kissed his cheek and she closed her eyes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, if you like my work, hit the Bookmark button, and if you love it, make intimate love with the Kudos button, and if you want to suggest/request just hit me up at the comment section.  
> and as always, I'll talk to you later :)


End file.
